


Zygerria

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Dark Mandalore Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Dark Bo-Katan, Dark Mandalore, Dark Satine, F/F, Rape, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: When she conquers worlds for her sister, General Bo-Katan Kryze likes to keep defetead rulers for her harem.





	Zygerria

When everything is lost, Queen Miraj Scintel tries to take her own life. After years ruling over a slaver empire, she has no intention to die a slave. Two of her guards stop her, probably expecting a reward for it.  
Instead, they are executed on the spot by the first Mandalore soldiers entering the palace. The Mandalorian then strip her forcefully and ties her to her own throne, before leaving her alone, defeated, humiliated, ass in the air and head down.  
That’s how General Kryze sees her for the first time. She whistles.  
“I suppose my officers found me unbearable, during all the campaign,” she says, and Miraj curses her.  
Bo-Katan Kryze backhands her, hard. Miraj tastes blood.  
“No one of that, kitten.”  
Miraj hisses and the other strikes her again, then, to Miraj’s horror, starts touching her. It’s more clinical than anything else, like Kryze is cataloguing the difference between their bodies.  
“Your specie doesn’t do second gender, doesn’t it?”  
Miraj doesn’t answer. The General pinches her nipple, hard.  
“When your Mistress asks a question, you answer.”  
“You’re not…”  
Another strikes on her face.  
“No, no we don’t. Release me.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
A noise, and Miraj sees a gauntlet falling on the floor. She yells when two fingers penetrate her without finesse.  
“You see, my taste for my harem runs more to Omega human female. But I like to do an exception for the rulers whose worlds I offer to my sister.”  
Miraj answered something rude and to her surprise, Kryze laughs.  
“Oh, kitten, it’s gonna be me or my entire group of superior officers. And the ladies have been away from home a long time…”  
When Kryze knots her, Miraj yells. She had never taken a knot in her life and it seems like she could die from it.  
But Kryze doesn’t stop.  
She takes her three times and the last one, Miraj doesn’t even have the breath to yell anymore. Then the General cuts the ropes and sits on Miraj’s throne.  
She’s still hard and she takes Miraj by the neck, pushing herself in her face.  
“Let’s be clear. If you bite, your ass is the next taking a knot, clear? And without lube.”  
Miraj starts licking.


End file.
